Nerf Max Force Evolution: The Game
Nerf Max Force Evolution: The Game is a first-person shooter video game that is based on and tied in with the Max Force Evolution toyline. It was released on the Sony PlayStation 4 and the Microsoft XBox One, as well as for PC and Apple Mac computers. A Nintendo Switch version of this game was also announced and released. Gameplay General No information yet Modes *'Single Player': Fight your way past the evil machines in the game's single player story mode campaign, or mix it up with computer-controlled opponents and allies in one of several different Nerf challenges. *'Multiplayer': Fight with human-controlled allies and opponents in a variety of gameplay challenges, the same with the single player mode. **'BlastMatch': A free-for-all where everyone else is your opponent. Rack up the most eliminations within the time limit to win. **'Team BlastMatch': It's BlastMatch, except that you have computer-controlled allies helping you out. **'Snag the Flag': A 'capture the flag' kind of a deal. Get the flag, shoot down anybody that gets in your way, and bring it back to your base. Oh, and stop your opponent from doing the same while you're at it! It's also a team-based mode, too. **'Base Ace': A team-based mode. One team defends their base, and the other is attacking it. If you're defending, make sure you stop anybody from shooting your base's power core. If you're attacking, shoot the enemy base's power core enough times to win. Of course, you also gotta shoot anybody that gets in your way. *'Training': The tutorial mode of the game, where you train in important and super-handy gameplay techniques to help you through the story mode. Pick-Ups *'Ammo Crate': A box containing ammunition for the Max Force Evolution blasters. Regardless of what weapon the player currently wields, this power-up is universal. *'Fast Fire/Reload': Temporarily doubles your rate of fire for several seconds. It also speeds up the reload time. *'Offense Up': Temporarily increases the offensive power of the player's blasters for several seconds. *'Shockwave': Collect this, and when there are multiple enemies on screen at a time waiting to be wiped out, press the fire button twice to activate it, unleashing a powerful energy ray that really knocks them out! *'Shield': Temporarily provides an impenetrable energy shield that blocks even the most powerful attacks. Storyline In the year 2109 A.D., an evil robotics genius named Dr. Mac Khenical had created an army of machines to take over the world. He was thwarted by the heroic Max Force team and their powerful Nerf blasters. His plans thwarted, Khenical swore that he would one day return with a new army of robots to try and conquer the world, and to wreak vengeance against the Max Force team. Twenty-three years later, in 2132 A.D., a new Max Force team was formed, having learned their skills from the members of the old team. They are also armed with a new generation of Nerf blasters to take down any foe. During a training session in the Max Force's secret base, it fell under attack from hostile robots. The protagonist (gender can be chosen) and his/her teammates rise to the occasion to fight off the machines. Once they had defeated their foes, the Max Force team find that their mentors were kidnapped in the chaos. In addition to that, several powerful Nerf blaster prototypes were also stolen from the R&D laboratory of the base. On top of that, Dr. Khenical had also left behind a video message, announcing that he was the one who ordered the attack on the Max Force base and the kidnapping of the former Max Force team members, also taunting the new team that they won't be able to defeat him like the old team had done twenty-three years prior. With that, the Max Force team gears up to stop Dr. Khenical's maniacal plans, rescue the old Max Force members, and recover the stolen blaster prototypes. Chapters See Nerf Max Force Evolution: The Game/Chapters for details Characters See Nerf Max Force Evolution: The Game/Characters for details Reception No information yet Category:Max Force Evolution Category:Video Games